History Repeats Itself
by ProfessorLayton123
Summary: A strange letter from Dimitri causes Layton to relive memories he would like to forget.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set two years after The Lost Future. Luke has come to visit Layton in London

Enjoy!

Layton scanned through the letter. He was shocked. He could not believe what he was reading. Layton was reading this letter when Luke entered the room. He casually walked over to the Professor.

"Hey Professor I just thought up this brilliant puzzle and…" he paused when he saw the Professor reading something "What's that?" The professor jumped when he heard Luke's voice so close to his ear.

"W-What?" Layton muttered. He turned round to see Luke with an inquisitive expression sprawled across his face "Luke, you know a gentleman never looks over the shoulders of another, this could have been private,"

"Oh sorry Professor," Luke stared at the floor avoiding the Professors gaze "I was just curious, I thought it could be a request on another mystery," Layton's serious expression metamorphosed into kind smile.

"Lucky for you this is something I would be happy to share with my number one apprentice," Layton said. A smile grew onto Luke's face.

"So what is it?" Luke asked as the curiosity increased inside him. Layton passed the letter to Luke. By the change in expression on Luke's face Layton could tell that Luke was as surprised as he was. It said…

_Dear Hershel,_

_It certainly has been a while since I saw you last. I must admit it was not exactly cheerful. But, with all that unpleasantness put behind us I would like to declare a truce and invite you for a small get-together at my home. But, I am afraid that is not the only motive for me asking you to come. Recently, I received some information that may be of some relevance to you. I must say it was a real shock when I found it out. Only you can help me make sense of it all. Come to the address written on the back of the letter._

_Yours truly, Dimitri Allen_

"Who's Dimitri Allen?" Luke asked, puzzled.

"Don't you remember?" Laytonprompted "We met him about two years ago when we were called to investigate a 'supposed' future London," Luke paused and thought for a moment.

"Oh yes, he was the one who posed as you and kidnapped the Prime Minister,"

"That is correct Luke," There was a moment of silence. It was broken by a voice behind them.

"What are you two up to?" the voice said. Luke and the Professor jumped "What are you hiding?" Luke turned around to see Flora standing before him. Her light brown hair held in place by a silky red ribbon. Her eyes were glistening in the light. Luke had to admit today she was looking particularly lovely.

"Um nothing Flora," mumbled Luke, slightly blushing.

"Well you must be doing something," said Flora. She then came over to the Professor.

"What is it?" asked Flora "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing my dear," Layton replied "We were just discussing a letter I recently received,"

"Oh…Who was it from?" Flora asked

"Dimitri Allen," Layton replied. At first Flora had no idea who this person was. She had to think for a moment. Suddenly, the memory came back to her.

"Him!" she exclaimed "He worked with the maniac who kidnapped me!"

"Well…yes," Layton muttered "But to be fair he was unaware of that fact,"

"What?"

"Look it doesn't matter, what we should be worrying about is why he wishes to see me, he sounds urgent,"

"Well what are we waiting for!" said Luke "Let's head off right now,"

"What an excellent idea!" Layton exclaimed. In a flash the Professor was up on his feet. He then wandered over to a small table beside the door. On this stood the trademark of the great Professor Layton – his brown top hat. Carefully he picked it up and placed it upon his head. Luke and Flora grinned at this sight. They felt so privileged to be under the guidance of the great Hershel Layton.


	2. Chapter 2

Layton, Luke and Flora sat in silence in the Laytonmobile. The vehicle bumped and jolted as they went. There was a feeling of uncertainty in the air. All three were, at first, excited to be heading off to meet Dimitri; but, now there was just a hint of worry. Maybe it was the fact that the last time they met they were greeted only by tragedy and destruction.

"P-professor?" Luke muttered, breaking the silence.

"What is it my boy?" Layton asked.

"Are you sure you want to meet this man?"

"Why would I not?"

"Oh…no reason,"

"Come now, what is it? Why do you look so worried?" There was a short pause before Luke spoke again.

"It's just…well…will you know, Clive, be there?" Layton thought for a moment before answering Luke's question.

"Luke…" He began before being interrupted.

"WHAT!" Flora exclaimed "I thought you said he had been locked up for good!"

"Flora calm down!" Layton said sternly but still in a gentlemanly manner "Listen you two Clive is definitely not going to be there, he is locked up, repaying for what he did to London, you know that," Luke and Flora nodded. They knew they could trust what the Professor said. A few minutes past before any of them spoke again.

"Professor?" Luke mumbled "Where exactly is this place?"

"Well, according to the letter his home is located in the countryside," Layton explained "Besides soon you will be able to see for yourselves," It seemed the Professor liked to leave you wondering. Luke stared out of his window. The scenery whizzed passed at breakneck speeds. Everything was merely a blur. Luke continued to stare for a while. To him it seemed like only a few seconds whereas it had actually been about an hour. It was like he had been trapped in a daze that had slowed the passing of time. When Luke eventually turned away from his window, and looked straight ahead, he saw a small desolate house, surrounded by barren fields.

"Is that the place?" Luke asked inquisitively.

"It would appear so," Layton replied. As they approached this lone house Layton began to feel cautious. He was concerned about why Dimitri had asked them there. Maybe it was his famous intuition but something was telling him that maybe taking Dimitri up on his request wasn't such a great idea.


	3. Chapter 3

The Laytonmobile pulled up outside the house. Something about it felt strangely odd. Its roof was clean and unexplainably clean; not a speck of moss dared to show its unsightly face. The walls had no cracks or marks. It looked untouched, as if the world had paused around it. This was strange, even the most well kept of houses would show a little weathering. There was also something else that seemed off about this house. There was a small building beside this house; through its fogged windows an ominous white glow could be seen. Layton wanted to investigate but he knew it was unlike a gentleman to go snooping into private property. Layton, Luke and Flora stepped out of the vehicle. It seemed quite satisfying to be stepping out into the fresh air after such a long journey. The three of them cautiously approached the front door. Steadily, Layton reached out his hand and knocked on the door. There was a prolonged silence before there was any sign of response.

"Perhaps he's not home," whispered Flora

"Hmm" Layton muttered

The door then opened suddenly. A tall, brown haired woman stood before them. She was immediately taken aback when she saw the three of them standing on the doorstep.

"Is that…?" Layton asked before being interrupted by Luke.

"Emmy!" Luke exclaimed "Wow, it has been such a long time!" Emmy stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Luke…? Professor!" Emmy said "Is it really you?"

"Ha ha ha, why yes it is," Layton said, thrilled to be seeing his former assistant "Oh and in case you are wondering this is my sort-of adopted daughter Flora," Flora smiled lightly as he pointed to her.

"Well, this is all a bit of a surprise!" Emmy exclaimed "What are you all doing here?"

"Allow me to explain," Layton said in his rather suave tone "We were invited here by a Mr. Dimitri Allen,"

"Oh," Emmy said "Just a second," Swiftly, she disappeared into the house. A few moments passed. Then, Dimitri came to the door.

"Hershel, you came!" He said "I am glad you accepted my invitation,"

"Yes, so tell me, why did you call us here?" Layton asked

"All in good time," Dimitri answered swiftly "Now, come in, you must be tired from your journey," Dimitri signalled for them to enter. They did not refuse. The inside of Dimitri's house was unbelievable. The walls were covered with shelves aligned with wondrous contraptions and equipment. These were accompanied by various posters showing blueprints and scientific information. It was truly overwhelming.

"I can see you are still dedicated to your research Dimitri," Layton said

"Yes," Dimitri said. As the group wandered further into the house Layton's feelings of uncertainty grew. Something about this entire meeting was definitely off. Dimitri led the group into his living area. It was completely different compared to the area of the house they were just in.

"Please, take a seat, I will be with you in a moment," Dimitri assured. As soon as he said this he vanished through the door. The living area was absolutely exquisite. It reminded Luke of his old home in Mistallery. The walls were a pale cream colour. In the middle of one of the walls was a majestic fireplace. Layton stared into the flames. A mass of red and yellow was contorting in front of his eyes. It seemed to draw him in. Luke looked around the room. Above the mantelpiece was a picture encased in a golden frame. It was a photo of Dimitri and Emmy together. They looked really happy.

"Professor?" asked Luke

"Huh? What?" Layton said, startled; breaking from his fiery trance.

"Do you think he and Emmy are…um…uh?" Luke muttered

"Married?" prompted Flora

"I have a sneaking suspicion," replied Layton "It certainly seems that way," As the three of them were chatting Emmy entered the room with a tray of tea.

"So…Emmy we didn't expect to see here," Layton said

"No, I did not expect to see you, I knew Dimitri was inviting someone but I would never have thought it would be you," Emmy explained

"Do you know why we have been called here?"

"I think this is something you had best discuss with Dimitri, I do not know much about it,"

"Very well then," Layton picked up one of the cups of tea and took a sip. Its warmth was soothing as it caressed the back of his throat.

"Emmy?" Luke asked "Are you married to Dimitri?"

"Luke!" Layton warned

"Oh don't worry Professor, it's quite alright," Emmy assured them "And in answer to your question, yes,"

"Really?" Luke asked

"Luke!" Layton warned again.

"As I said before it's quite alright Professor," Emmy said "Why do you seem so surprised Luke?

"Oh it's just he seemed so miserable last time we saw him," Luke explained

"Um…well," Emmy said, trying to think of an answer. Layton could see that this conversation was leaving Emmy feeling awkward so he decided to step in.

"What I think Luke is trying to say is we did not have him down as being the romantic type," he said

"Well, he is," Emmy pleaded in a light persuasive tone "So anyway, how do you know Dimitri?" There was a short silence. It was if the three of them did not know quite what to say. So, Flora decided to tell her.

"About two years ago, he created a fake London, kidnapped the Prime Minister, hired a madman who went on to kidnap me and then tried to impersonate the Professor," Luke and Layton sat there, mouths a-gape. She never before had been this confident around strangers. Emmy didn't quite know how to respond.

"Well…um…excuse me for a moment," She mumbled. In a flash she exited the room.

"Was it something I said," Flora muttered in her usual, innocent tone.

"Maybe Dimitri hadn't quite told Emmy everything!" Luke laughed. A stern look from the Professor ceased Luke's laughter. Luke slumped back into his chair. There was a short pause. It was then broken by the sound of raised voices coming from a nearby room. The group felt quite awkward. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Luke said inquisitively. He wandered over to the window to see if he could see who it was. Unfortunately, they had already entered the house; preventing Luke from getting a proper look. Layton could here this mystery guest talking to Dimitri. He sounded quite angry. His voice sounded so familiar. Soon, he was led into the living area were Layton, Luke and Flora were sitting. The door opened slowly with a creak. They all gasped as they saw his face.

"LAYTON!" He said in a sinister town "Why are you here?"

"DON PAOLO!" Luke exclaimed running over to, and sitting behind the Professor.

"Quiet, you Brat!" Don Paolo shouted "Layton…answer the question!"

"Dimitri invited us," Layton replied

"Did he say why?" Don Paolo asked calmly but slyly

"No, he just sent a letter requesting we come here," This cause Don Paolo to sigh in a frustrated manner.

"That is a pity, I was hoping I could find a solution to why I have been summoned here, he mentioned nothing in the letter he sent me," Don Paolo explained "How he go my address I'll never know," he passed the letter to Layton.

_Dear Mr Don Paolo,_

_It certainly has been a while since I saw you last. I would like to invite you for a small get-together at my home. Recently, I received some information that may be of some relevance to you. I must say it was a real shock when I found it out. Trust me you really do need to see this. Come to the address written on the back of the letter._

_Yours truly, Dimitri Allen_

Layton passed the letter back. He then thought for a moment.

"What possible reason would Dimitri have for inviting us both here?"

"Well I don't know, but he'd better tell us soon!" Don Paolo warned. Luke wandered back over to the window. He gazed longingly out of it. In the short amount of time the three had been there the weather had turned. The sky was full of grey clouds shedding many a tear. The heavy rainfall made it fairly difficult for Luke to see very far. Just then, in the corner of his eye Luke saw something. It was a person. He watched very closely, focusing on this shadowy figure. Then, something seemed to click. He knew he had seen that face before.

"Professor!" Luke exclaimed, turning round to face Layton. Layton looked at Luke; a stern look was spread across his face.

"Luke, you know, a gentleman never interrupts!" Layton said

"But…but…" Luke mumbled before being interrupted

"Yes quiet you Brat!" Don Paolo warned. Luke sighed. He turned back to the window. The figure had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri and Emmy wandered into the room.

"Oi, when are you going to tell us why we are here?" Don Paolo demanded.

"Everything will soon become clear," Dimitri said in a rather mysterious tone "Once we are all here I will explain everything,"

"Who else is expected to be present?" Layton asked

"You'll see," Dimitri replied. A look of anger grew on Don Paolo's face.

"Just tell them!" Emmy pleaded "Considering what you are hiding it isn't fair you keep them in suspense!" All eyes diverted to Emmy who was standing in the doorway.

"Not yet," Dimitri said as he wandered over to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "Trust me, I know what I am doing," Emmy sighed. Dimitri smiled warmly at her. She was not one who could resist his soulful eyes. She smiled back. She then wandered over to the mantelpiece. She stared deeply into the blazing fire. She sighed.

"Emmy?" Luke asked "Is it just you and Dimitri who live here?"

"Yes, why would you think differently?" Emmy replied as she looked up from the fire.

"Well…it's just…um I saw someone outside the building beside the house," he explained. Everyone stared at Luke. A concerned look was spread across both Emmy and Dimitri's face.

"Oh," Emmy said in a concerned tone "Did you see who it was?"

"Not really, but they looked fairly familiar," Dimitri's expression became more severe.

"It was probably nothing," Dimitri interrupted shiftily.

"What is going on here?" Layton questioned

"Look I have told you everything will become clear very soon!" Dimitri said. There was sense of anger in his voice. Emmy gave a warning glance to Dimitri. Layton looked over to the window. He saw people coming up the path. He watched them for a few moments. He knew who these people were. By seeing this it added to his suspicion. It was the Prime Minister Bill Hawks, guarded by one Inspector Chelmey and Barton. Dimitri saw him looking so went to open the door.

"Hmm" Layton thought to himself. After a few minutes Dimitri led the three of them into where everyone else was sitting.

"I say Dimitri," Bill said "Why have you called us here, I have a city to run!"

"Well, it appears we are all here, so let's begin," Dimitri began "Follow me!" Dimitri then exited the room. Hastily, everyone followed. Bill pushed his way to the front; this cause Don Paolo to groan in anger. Dimitri led the group through the house and out of the front door. The rain had decreased down to merely spitting. The clouds were beginning to break and the sun peaked through. Dimitri pointed to the small building beside the house. A sly grin gradually grew on his face. He signalled for the group to stay put. Cautiously he approached the door of the building. His hand was reaching out and knocking it. Three short knocks were heard. It was a few moments before any response was heard. It was deadly quiet. Not even the sound of the wind could be heard. Everyone's eyes were locked on this one door. Suspense grew inside every person that was there. They did not know quite what Dimitri was hiding. Knowing him, almost anything could be awaiting them inside that door. Then, three lone knocks were heard. Not from the outside but the inside. Dimitri grinned. There was mysterious look in his eye.

"So, are you ready to find out what is inside this door?" Dimitri asked slyly

"Come on we haven't got all day!" Don Paolo shouted, growing ever impatient. Dimitri's grin grew wider across his pale face. Then, with a swift movement he swung the door open. Everyone gasped in amazement.


End file.
